


【德哈】半面

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *HE*一切bug都是私设。*剩下的也不属于我。*Lofter ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. 寻找奇怪的摄魂怪

哈利在半夜突然惊醒。

他抚摸着自己急速跳动的心脏，又抬起手摸摸自己额头上的疤痕。窗外下着倾盆大雨，雨滴砸在玻璃窗上噼里啪啦地响，像是他胸腔里失去了控制的心跳。

他梦见了霍格沃茨，校园里的走廊上，古老的墙砖一块块数过去，粗糙的石面划得指尖微疼。他见到了禁林里马人，他们似乎发现了他，疑惑地朝着他走来，可是探查了几眼后，又摇摇头转身离开。他看见了黑湖，又见到了打人柳，他似乎在校园里游荡，但眼前的画面昏暗模糊，看不清前方的路途。

哈利躺在床上，后背的衣物被汗水打湿变得粘腻。他从床上坐起，手指一直搁在自己额头的疤痕上没有拿下。这个梦似乎有些不对劲，他也曾梦到过霍格沃茨，但不是这种样子的。他梦中的霍格沃茨是温暖的，是明亮的，是南瓜汁的香甜，是同学之间的打闹嬉笑。

他干脆从床上爬起来，走到书桌边撕下一张羊皮纸。哈利拿起插在书桌角落里的羽毛笔，匆匆写了几句话，随后又用咒语擦掉，只留下短短的一句。

羊皮纸被胡乱卷起，哈利走到窗边，唇间微动念出咒语，不一会儿，大雨中飞来一只猫头鹰，停落在他的窗台上。棕色的猫头鹰羽毛被暴雨淋湿，耷拉在它的身上显得疲惫而虚弱。哈利拉开一侧窗户玻璃，让个头不大的猫头鹰钻进来

“小可怜。”

哈利摸摸它的脑袋，给猫头鹰念了一个烘干咒。他想了一会儿，还是放弃了寄信给好友的念头，毕竟第二天一大早就能在魔法部里碰面。等安顿好被他召唤而来的猫头鹰，哈利随手丢下羊皮纸，走到床边重新躺进有些发冷的床铺里。

被关上的窗户依然从缝隙里泄露进来一丝寒风，吹出如幽灵吟唱一般的声音。丢在桌面上的羊皮纸被微风吹翻了个滚儿，卷起来的纸张摊开，露出里面的字迹——

「赫敏，我的伤疤又开始疼了。」

这是大战过后的第二年，救世主在万众瞩目下加入魔法部成为一名傲罗。应该是理所当然的事，但人们总算是松了一口气，仿佛救世主在战后按部就班地做着所有人期盼他会做的事情才是最重要的。

“波特！沙克尔部长找你！”

还没来得及走进自己的办公室里，哈利就被同事喊住。他皱眉，可又不得不改变脚下的方向，重新向电梯走去。

“哈利。”

刚推开魔法部部长办公室的门，哈利就听到金斯莱喊他。

“早上好，部长。”

“过来坐下。”

哈利拉开椅子坐下，心想肯定又是那个话题。

“昨晚下了暴雨，你睡得还好吗？我半夜就被雷声惊醒，一直到早上也没睡着，你看我这黑眼圈……”

“部长。”哈利沉着声音，“请问喊我来有什么事情吗？”

金斯莱抬眼看着他，叹了口气。

“昨天好像有人在法国看到卢修斯·马尔福的身影，也许……”

“我说过，他们一家是无罪的。我的记忆你们也已经看过，为何还要……“

哈利紧绷着肩膀，他不爱穿巫师袍，总觉得拖地的衣摆会阻碍他的行动。他穿着似乎永远都烫不平的深色衬衫，外面套着件夹克。他穿梭在穿着长袍的巫师之间，总是脱颖而出，显得怪异，又显得十分孤独。

所有经历了大战的人都如同脱胎换骨一般，有的人变得脆弱，有些人变得坚强；有些人选择逃离，有些人选择留下，而哈利则变得沉默寡言。他的两位好友在甜蜜热恋中，毕业后便搬出去同居。哈利一个人住在翻新后的格里莫广场12号里，没了两位好友罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰形影不离的陪伴，他便更加显得孤身一人。

可哈利似乎毫不在意这件事，就犹如他不顾整个魔法界的看法，坚持着为马尔福一家平反一样。甚至连赫敏都劝过他等找到马尔福一家人后再谈此事，可哈利依旧不肯放弃。

“我知道，哈利，就像我说过的，若是马尔福一家还在这里，只要一切证据能够对上，我肯定立刻撤销对于他们的所有起诉。可是他们逃跑了，我不得不下令逮捕他们。如果他们问心无愧，为何要逃跑？”金斯莱无奈地看着哈利，“算了，有另外一个案子，我希望你能去看看。”

他摊开摆在哈利面前的一份文件。

“麦格校长在霍格沃茨里遭到了攻击……她人没事，已经顺利回到自己的职位上了。”金斯莱见到哈利担忧的表情时，连忙解释，“同时有学生报告说，似乎在校园里见到了摄魂怪。”

“摄魂怪？”

哈利皱起眉，手情不自禁地就抚上了额头，可当他对上金斯莱的视线时，又立刻放下来。

“没事，你继续说。”

“都是疑似见到，还没有非常确切的证据。可是大战之后我们已经驱逐了所有摄魂怪，不应该会有漏网之鱼。”

“我先去看看。”哈利收起桌上的文件，和金斯莱道别后就匆匆离开他的办公室

前一晚刚做了那个和霍格沃茨有关的梦，今天就听到霍格沃茨出事的消息。哈利不得不起疑心，可是伏地魔已死，这是全天下的人都公认的事实。食死徒余孽们投降的投降，逃跑的逃跑，马尔福一家成了狼狈逃跑中的一份子，至今也不知道身在何处。

可是……

哈利终于忍不住，抬起手摸了摸自己额头上的伤疤。昨晚轻微的刺痛过后，他的伤疤又再次恢复平静，没有任何感觉。

也许是梦，他想。

也许就连那磅礴大雨，也不过是他深夜里的一场噩梦罢了。

和好友在同一个地方上班的好处是，只要叠两张纸飞机，五分钟后，死党三人组就在魔法部正厅里顺利碰面。

“怎么了，哈利？”赫敏不在傲罗部里，平时和他们在工作上没什么联系，“我的报告刚写到第9页……”

“麦格校长被袭击了，跟我去霍格沃茨。”哈利解释道。

“麦格校长？！”罗恩惊叫起来，又连忙捂住嘴，以防从他们身边路过的人听到。

“嗯，详细情况要去霍格沃茨才清楚，先去了再说。”

他们三人通过飞路网到达麦格校长办公室里，从壁炉里钻出来后，哈利刚对着自己身上念了一句“清理一新”，就见到麦格校长和蔼地笑着，站在一边等待他们。

“好久不见，哈利，还有韦斯莱和格兰杰。”麦格校长乐呵呵地笑着，“没想到我一个老人家会惊动这么多人。”

“别开玩笑了，麦格校长。”哈利微笑，“您有事情我们当然要立刻赶过来，您还好吗？”

“不用担心我，小事一桩。”

麦格转身就带着他们向外走去，可刚走到校长办公室的门口时就突然停下。

“就是这里，我是在自己办公室的门口被袭击的。”

“办公室门口？”哈利有点吃惊。

“是的，那天我刚踏上阶梯，身后就突然感到莫名寒冷，然后我就晕过去了。再醒来时，我已经躺在校医室里，据说不知道是谁把我送过去的，等波比发现我的时候，我已经晕了三个小时左右。”

“寒冷？”哈利沉吟片刻，让罗恩去门口念追踪咒，“难道是摄魂怪？”

“摄魂怪？噢，你们也听说了学生中的传闻吗？”麦格校长说，“可是我总觉得的……不太像？虽然那股寒冷的气息很像，但我没有感受到丝毫绝望。”

哈利和赫敏对视一眼，罗恩的声音从校长办公室的门口外传来：“你们来看看这个！”

其他人踏下旋转楼梯，罗恩站在楼梯的最低一个阶梯上，魔杖指着楼梯中间一个追踪咒显影出来的虚影。

肮脏而破烂的黑色斗篷，撕烂的布料拖在地上，斗篷的帽子下罩着的，看不清是什么。

“这……”赫敏看看哈利，“果然是摄魂怪？”

哈利眉头紧皱，盯着那个虚影点头，可过了一会儿又摇摇头。

“有蹊跷，我们要去询问一下看到的学生。”

虽然谣言在学生中传得纷纷扬扬，可真正看到黑影的只有两个人。

一个是拉文克劳的学生，说：“我是在那个被封闭的女生盥洗室附近看到的，一个全身黑色的影子，朝我远远地飘来，我尖叫一声立刻跑掉了。后来等教授们再过来时，就什么都没了。”

哈利看看麦格校长，麦格校长点头说：“是的，我们将整个二层都检查过一遍，也没看到任何可疑人物，更别提那么大一个摄魂怪。他们是摄魂怪，不是人，可不会躲藏。而且我们甚至还询问了桃金娘，她说什么也没发生过。”

第二个学生是斯莱特林，她对着哈利说：“我只看到了一块衣角，在我踏出公共休息室的石门时，再追上去的时候，什么也没见到。”

哈利：“那你为什么确定是摄魂怪？”

“我……也不是很确定，但我很肯定那不是学生或者哪位教授的衣服。”

斯莱特林的女生稍稍缩了缩肩膀，哈利没有继续问她问题，而是带着罗恩和赫敏把整个学校都给搜索了一遍。可是他们的搜查毫无成果，最后在深夜时，哈利和麦格校长在壁炉前分别。

“校长，需要派魔法部的人来驱赶摄魂怪吗？”

“噢，用不着。”麦格校长昂着头，“当我们教授们是摆设吗？放心吧，霍格沃茨暂时还不需要别人的保护。”

“好吧，那你们保重，有任何消息就立刻通知我。”哈利说。

“好的，你有我的保证。”

麦格校长朝他们挥手道别，哈利在转身的同时抬眼看了看墙上邓布利多和斯内普的照片，斯内普冷冷地撇看眼不看他，邓布利多则半眯着眼打盹，似乎对正在发生的一切不感兴趣。

哈利钻进壁炉，和罗恩还有赫敏离开了霍格沃茨。

第二天，哈利在傲罗部和罗恩碰面，然后叫上赫敏躲到一间无人的杂物间里讨论事情。

赫敏变出三杯黄油啤酒和一个温热的南瓜派，让哈利突然有种在霍格沃茨逃课的感觉。

噢不，赫敏才不会逃课。

“不对，你怎么翘班了？”哈利疑惑地盯着赫敏，“你竟然肯翘班？”

“因为霍格沃茨的摄魂怪显然比我的报告要有趣一些。”赫敏掏出自己的笔记本，上面密密麻麻写了三页，“现在的疑点是，如果那不是摄魂怪，那会是谁？还有，他是怎么进霍格沃茨的？他去霍格沃茨干什么？”

赫敏看向罗恩，罗恩早就一口黄油啤酒一口南瓜派吃喝了起来，他晃晃手中的派：“嘿，别看我，我是负责打下手的。”

赫敏嫌弃地瞪了男友一眼，又把视线转向哈利。哈利沉默不语，他低着头，手指轻触额头。

“怎么了？”赫敏问。

“前天晚上发生了一件事情，昨天忘了告诉你们。”哈利摸着自己的额头，“前天晚上我梦到霍格沃茨，并且……”

他掀起自己的刘海，露出额头上的闪电型疤痕。

“我的伤疤疼了。”

“什么？！”罗恩连忙丢下手中的食物，“昨天为什么不告诉我们？”

“我甚至不太确定是我做梦还是真的疼，等我清醒后，就没有任何感觉了。”

“哈利！这可是一件大事！”赫敏认真地盯着他的额头，“你确定是真的疼了吗？或者是说……你确定后来没有再疼过吗？”

“我不确定，我无法确定。”哈利抬起头，“这也是为什么我没有马上告诉你们的原因。但是我梦到霍格沃茨的第二天，霍格沃茨就传来不好的消息，我……”

赫敏和罗恩互看一眼，脸上的神情不约而同严肃起来。罗恩愣了一会儿，情不自禁地说：“那个人不会……”

“伏地魔已经死了，我很肯定。”哈利打断他的话，“但是这次……”哈利紧紧闭着双眼，他一言不发地想了一会儿，说：“我自己再去查一下，你们等我的消息。”

自从当了傲罗以后，罗恩就习惯了听从哈利的命令。他没有反对，倒是赫敏皱起眉，拉住哈利：“哈利，你到底有什么瞒着我们？这两年来你一直都很奇怪，有什么是连我们都不能说的？”

“哪有？”哈利扭开视线，不一会儿又在赫敏眼神的压迫下转回头来，“等合适的时候，自然会告诉你们……现在我还不能说。”

三人组秘密会议不欢而散，哈利一个人又去了霍格沃茨一趟，最后却还是无功而返。他回到家里，一个人安静地坐在窗边的书桌前。前一晚被召唤而来的猫头鹰还没走，哈利在清晨去上班之前给它端了一盘吃食和一盘清水，如今两个盘子都快被它吃了个底朝天。

“你想留下吗？”哈利摸着猫头鹰的脑袋，去厨房里又取了一盘食物给它，“算了，跟着我不是什么好事，聪明一点的人都不会跟着我。”

猫头鹰听不懂他的话，一个劲埋头吃着自己的食物。等盘子再次干净的时候，哈利打开窗户，猫头鹰抖动着翅膀，扑腾几下后，展翅飞翔，消失在遥远的夜幕下。

再收到霍格沃茨传来的消息时，是两周后。

等哈利收到消息时，魔法部已经派了了一队傲罗去霍格沃茨。有顽皮的学生在禁林里发现了摄魂怪的踪迹并且被袭击导致昏迷，醒来时那个学生神志不清，只记得自己见到了摄魂怪的背影。

哈利和罗恩还有赫敏赶到霍格沃茨时，全霍格沃茨的学生都回到了自己的公共休息室里，早已到达的傲罗分队正在全校园搜索，队长卢克正站在校长办公室的外面，下令让所有傲罗用呼神护卫驱赶摄魂怪。

“那不是摄魂怪，卢克，摄魂怪是没有神智的，而这个人明显是有目的地游荡在校园里。”

卢克是个高大的男人，他转身，对哈利的态度不冷不热：“我有我的判断，波特，金斯莱已经将这个任务交给我了。”

他冷哼一声：“救世主要是有异议的话，大可以自己去当英雄。”

罗恩生气地就要冲上去：“卢克你……”

哈利一把拉住罗恩：“不理他，我们走。”他带着罗恩和赫敏转身就走，朝着楼下跑去。

“哈利，我们去哪里？”罗恩跟在他的身后，忍不住地问。

“有一个地方！一个可以藏匿的地方！”哈利大喊。

“有求必应室？”赫敏问他。

哈利的脚步放慢几步，又再次跑了起来：“不……不是，那是已经被克拉布给烧了，是另一个地方，是密室。只有藏在密室里，才会连麦格校长和教授们都找不到，因为没有人进得去。”

“密室？”罗恩叫起来，“现在除了你还有谁能打开那里？

“我也打不开了。”哈利跳下楼梯，他脚步放缓，小心地走到女士盥洗室门外，“但你可以。”他看向罗恩，“你记得吗，既然你可以学那一句，那么就有第二个人同样能做到。”

“我那是模仿你的……”罗恩有些摸不着头脑，他跟着哈利走进盥洗室，莫名其妙地被哈利推到水池前，“哈利你到底在干什么？”

“我不会说蛇佬腔了，但你应该还会模仿我那句话吧？”

“噢……噢当然，赫敏很喜欢听我模仿这句话……”罗恩有些小得意，“不，不对，哈利，我们要进密室？”

“是，是的。你快点！”哈利推了他一把，罗恩小步上前，对着水池边的水龙头熟练地念出那句蛇佬腔。

哈利迷惑地瞥了一眼赫敏，赫敏心虚地扭头避开他的视线。

嘶嘶声从罗恩的口中钻出来，水龙头突然冒出一道白光开始飞速旋转，接着水池也开始变化，最终，在罗恩面前露出一个大水管的洞口。

罗恩倒吸一大口气：“Bloody hell！这才叫老子的童年记忆！”

“下去！”哈利没顾得上他的感慨青春，越过罗恩就直接跳了下去。

他们爬过那片动物的残骸尸骨，还有至今都没有清走的巨蛇蜕皮，在密室的门口时，罗恩再次念出蛇佬腔，两条交缠的蛇缓缓游走分开，密室入口从中打开，罗恩跟在哈利身后，扶着赫敏走进密室。

“荧光闪烁。”

哈利的记忆被缓缓唤醒，他跟着记忆的方位向幽暗的密室里摸索前进，里面寂静无比，似乎只听得见他们三人的脚步声和呼吸声。

突然，远处传来一声动静。

“那里有人！”罗恩下意识就甩去一个咒语，咒语打在墙上，炸开一块石砖。一个黑影迅速窜开，向另一个方向游走而去。

“别动手！”哈利立刻拦住罗恩。

“为什么？”罗恩更加迷糊，“那到底是什么……”

他话还没说完，赫敏就从身后拉住他，让罗恩别说话。

“哈利他到底在干什么？”罗恩瞪着自己的女友。

“别管他，让他去。”赫敏拉住男友让他后退一步，靠在罗恩耳边小声地说：“那也许……就是他不肯告诉我们的秘密。”

哈利没有理会好友们的交头接耳，他慢慢上前，朝着黑影的方向走去。魔杖顶端发出的光亮渐渐地照亮了前方，黑影在光明下显出了身形，对方刚要再次逃开，哈利就立刻大喊起来：“德拉科！是你吗？”

后方的罗恩忍不住睁大了眼睛：“他……他在叫谁？”

赫敏也露出了惊讶的表情，但她还是比罗恩要淡定一点：“原来是马尔福，但是他们……不对，马尔福为什么会在这里？”

黑影背对着哈利，一动不动。

“德拉科，我知道是你，我知道的……除了罗恩，还会知道这句话的人只有你……”

哈利小心翼翼地走上前，向那个黑影靠近。黑影向前缩去，飞快地躲开，直到被哈利逼到角落里，无路可退。哈利快步上前，一把扯下那黑色的斗篷帽子。

淡金色头发在昏暗的光线中也依然显眼。

“别看我！”

沙哑的嗓音从德拉科·马尔福的喉咙里冒出来，他紧缩着肩膀，把自己贴在墙边不肯转身。哈利强硬地抓住他的手臂，用力地将他转向自己。

倒吸气的声音从哈利身后发出，随后罗恩的嘴巴又被赫敏一把捂住。就连站在远处的他们也都看得一清二楚，马尔福满脸落魄，长过肩膀的金发遮住半张脸，可也挡不住那左侧脸上戴着的半张铁质面具。

罗恩疯狂地给女友使眼色，让她看德拉科的脸。赫敏咬着牙小声说：“我看见了！你闭嘴！”

罗恩拿下赫敏的手：“他到底发生了什么事……”

“你要是闭嘴的话说不定现在就知道了……”赫敏恶狠狠地瞪了眼不争气的男友。

紧接着她就看见罗恩瞪大了双眼，一副要尖叫的样子。可这下连赫敏都顾不上管他，因为她看到远处的哈利，竟然一下子扑进德拉科的怀里，用力地抱住德拉科。

德拉科惊慌失措地僵站在那里，可没过多久，他还是情不自禁地抬起手臂把哈利拥进怀中，在哈利的脸上缓缓落下一吻。

罗恩和赫敏不约而同地倒吸一口冷气。

“Bloody hell？”

“Bloody hell！”

——TBC——


	2. 他戴着那半张面具

“我们六年级就谈恋爱了，但是为了德拉科的安全，我们一直瞒着所有人，包括你们二人。”哈利飞快地给已经彻底呆掉的两个好友解释，“现在来不及解释，先把他带离霍格沃茨再说。”

哈利牵着德拉科的手就想走，赫敏连忙制止他：“可现在外面全是傲罗！”

哈利回头看看德拉科，他想了一下，从身上的魔法袋里掏出隐形衣递给德拉科：“你先披上隐形衣。”

罗恩和赫敏见哈利连隐形衣都掏出来了，不得不相信他和德拉科的关系。只是德拉科却后退一步，松开哈利的手：“我不走……我不能跟你走……”

哈利反手抓住他的手臂，不让德拉科逃开：“你欠我很多解释，别想逃。”

他强硬地把隐形衣罩在德拉科身上，拖着他向外面走去。一路上他们都没有被路过的傲罗发现蹊跷之处，直到走到校长办公室的门口时，才发现卢克竟然还站在那里。

他们停下脚步，哈利转身就想朝另一个出口走去，却被卢克在背后喊住。

“波特？”

哈利顿时站住，他偷偷朝赫敏和罗恩使了个眼色，然后转身面对卢克。

“我的调查结束，准备离开，这里可以交给你了。”哈利昂着头，故作镇定地说。

“噢，是吗？”

卢克踱步到哈利面前，他双手握住魔杖背在身后，眼睛朝着哈利身边扫了一圈：“你也许有所不知，救世主先生，傲罗部对你的了解，远比你知道的要深……”

他突然伸手，猛地在空中一抓，德拉科身上的隐形衣被他扯下来。卢克迅速举起魔杖向德拉科发出咒语，哈利抬手打掉卢克的咒语，反丢过去一个漂浮咒将他打飞。卢克高飞起来，然后重重地摔在地上。

“跑！”

哈利召唤来隐形衣就转身向大门口跑去，德拉科跟在他的身后，斗篷帽子早已被扯下，露出他的金发和半张脸。一路上遇到的傲罗有的不知道发生什么事情不敢阻拦，有的则见到德拉科的斗篷和脸，就马上上前拦截他们，最后被哈利几人的咒语打飞在地。

他们一路跑到霍格沃茨的大门口外的桥上才停下，赫敏丢出咒语拦下一个追上来的傲罗，快步跑上桥。

“快点，过了这座桥就可以幻影移形。”她大喊，“我们去哪里？”

“不知道……先去格里莫广场12号，那里没有我的允许没人能找到。”哈利快速过了桥，等踏上霍格沃茨以外的地界时，他伸手去抓德拉科，却没想到对方又再次后退几步，远远地避开了他。

“哈利……”德拉科脸上带着半幅面具，哈利看不清他的面容。他紧紧地盯着哈利，哑声地说：“对不起……再见。”

不等哈利冲上去抓住他，德拉科就立刻幻影移形，消失在原地。

“操！”哈利朝空中狠狠地踢了一脚，“该死的马尔福，你给我等着！”

“哈利！”赫敏大声喊起来，哈利回头看她，可还没等他反应过来，他们的周围就突然出现了数个身影。

哈利冷静下来，才发现围在他们身边的，全是傲罗部中的同事。

金斯莱坐在自己的办公桌后面，重重地叹了口气。

“你还是不肯说吗，哈利？”

他看着眼前沉默的黑发男人，又叹了口气。

“这里不是霍格沃茨，你的所作所为，必须由你自己负责。”

“我杀死了伏地魔，大战中发生了什么事情我才是最清楚的那个人。”哈利阴沉地抬起眼睛，“我当然可以为自己的言行负责。”

“好吧……”金斯莱从位置上站起来，看了眼站在哈利身后的罗恩和赫敏，“韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐我就当做没看见，你们二人可以先离开。”

赫敏还想说什么，被罗恩扯了扯胳膊，两个人离开了金斯莱的办公室。

“至于你……哈利。”金斯莱的目光投降哈利的身上，“你暂时先休息两周吧……”

“我辞职。”哈利直接从座位里站起来。

“没必要……”金斯莱连忙按住他，“我说过，只要马尔福家的人出现，我自然会调查清楚他们身上的事情，可是如今德拉科·马尔福袭击了霍格沃茨的学生，不逮捕他，我无法向魔法界交代。”

哈利一言不发，却也没有继续提辞职的事情。

金斯莱悄悄看了他一眼，又说：“你休息两周，等我们找到德拉科·马尔福时，自然会告诉你。”

“好。”

哈利没有反驳，他转身就向门口走去，刚走两步，又听到金斯来说：“你的魔杖在入职傲罗部的时候就已经登记在案，希望你不要再私自做出什么违规的事情。”

哈利的脚步一顿，但他没有停下，而是头也不回地继续向门口走去，离开了魔法部部长的办公室。

打开抽屉，哈利把自己的魔杖往抽屉深处一丢，然后摸出了另一根魔杖。

山楂木独角兽毛，十英寸的魔杖，简约，得体，前主人是德拉科·马尔福。

从德拉科手上得到这根魔杖是个意外。在马尔福庄园里的时候，他的缴械咒原本是打向另一个食死徒，却不小心打在了德拉科的手上，得到了这根魔杖。原本他是打算找机会还给德拉科，却没料到两个人直到大战结束前都没有机会见面，而等到伏地魔死后，马尔福一家却如同人间蒸发，消失在魔法界中。

哈利想起德拉科脸上的那半幅面具，心情越发沉重下去，马尔福一家到底发生了什么事情？

只是他还没来得及思考，门厅就传来声音。哈利关上抽屉把德拉科的魔杖插进口袋里，跑出卧室走到楼下去开门。

“哈利！”赫敏见到他就叫起来，“看在梅林的份上，请告诉我们一切好吗！”

罗恩跟在她身后进门，一边脱外衣一边说：“哈利，说真的，我们恋爱的每一个细节我都跟你说了……”

“什么？”赫敏皱起眉瞪着罗恩。

“咳，我的意思是，你竟然瞒了我们整整四年！当初我甚至以为你每次溜出去都是在跟金妮谈恋爱！”

“她在和迪安约会，但你不喜欢，刚好我和她交换条件互相掩饰……”哈利挠着额头，连忙后退几步以免被好友的拳头揍上来。

赫敏连忙按住两个大男孩，把他们赶到客厅去：“给我说重点！”

如果不是马尔福一家失踪，这原本就是个简单的故事。死对头成了欢喜冤家，但卢修斯·马尔福早已无法脱身，为了德拉科和马尔福一家的安全，哈利和德拉科不得不隐瞒自己的恋情。而大战过后，哈利更是一个字都不能透露，不然他坚持为马尔福家正名的行为就成了徇私包庇。

“他会大脑封闭术，至少比我的好。”哈利窝在沙发里，“伏地魔和他父母应该不会发现任何问题，但是……伏地魔死后，马尔福一家突然消失地无影无踪。”

罗恩冥思苦想了半天：“他想分手？”

“我不知道。”哈利抱住脑袋，“我设想过这个可能，可看到他的脸的时候，我又不确定了。”他低着头，“我怕他出事……”

德拉科脸上多出来的那半张面具，几乎占据了哈利昨夜一整晚的噩梦。

“现在当务之急，就是找到马尔福。”赫敏见哈利越来越焦虑，立刻站起来安抚军心，“找到他，才能把所有事情问清楚。”她走到哈利身边，拍拍他的肩膀，“你知道他为什么要躲在霍格沃茨里吗？”

“我毫无头绪。”哈利摇头，“……但他去霍格沃茨，肯定有目的。”

“那你觉得他现在在哪里？”赫敏问。

“马尔福庄园？可那里早就被魔法部封了。”哈利说，“现在整个傲罗部都在通缉他，他根本无处可躲。”

“他有没有可能回霍格沃茨？”

“霍格沃茨也封了，他怎么可能……”哈利猛地抬头，“霍格沃茨的密道解封了吗？”

“好像是解封了两条，麦格校长的意思是，总要给某些格兰芬多们一些闯祸的机会。”

“那就对了，他应该是通过密道进入霍格沃茨的。”哈利马上从沙发里站起来，急急忙忙地去拿自己的外套。

“他连密道都知道？”赫敏的脸色愈发微妙。

“嗯，他看过活点地图，有一次……还和我一起走过密道。”哈利顾着穿衣服，没注意到好友的脸色。

赫敏和罗恩对视一眼，她忍不住地说：“你还连活点地图都给他看过……好吧，我算是彻底相信你们两个人谈过恋爱这件事。”

哈利从麦格教授的壁炉里钻出来时，校长女士只是微微一笑，然后朝着办公室门口走去。

“我要睡觉了，先生女士们，不许打扰到学生，其他随意。办公室的口令我没有改过，还是邓布利多。”

哈利停下脚步，抬头看了眼邓布利多的画像。老校长依然眯着眼睛打盹，似乎完全不知道发生了什么事情。

哈利犹豫地开口：“邓布利多，对不起打扰你睡觉，但是……”

“相信你自己，孩子。”画像里的邓布利多闭着眼开口，“我是一幅画像，能告诉你的只有一些名人名言。”

哈利安静了几秒，然后和邓布利多的画像道别，和罗恩还有赫敏一起向密室跑去。他们摸着黑进入密室，果然，在突然点亮魔杖后，哈利就在密室深处见到一个蹲在地上探究蛇怪遗骸的黑色身影。

德拉科听到动静时就立刻站了起来，他回头，见到又是哈利。

“我就站在这里不过去。”哈利远远地停下脚步，透过昏暗的光线打量着德拉科，他身上依然披着那身破烂的黑色披肩，脸上带着半张骇人的面具，挡住他原本英俊的脸。除了那头淡金色的长发外，德拉科看起来和摄魂怪似乎也没什么区别。

“你给我一个解释，我要听真话，你告诉我你为什么消失，我能接受你的理由，我就立刻离开。”哈利看着德拉科，“再也不会来骚扰你，也不会再管马尔福家的任何事情……”哈利的语气几乎成了恳求，“我只想得到一个答案。”

德拉科站在蛇怪的骸骨前，依旧沉默不言。

罗恩从哈利身后探出个头：“你在找什么？”他想了想蛇怪身上还有点可利用价值的东西，“毒牙吗？若是毒牙的话，大战的时候我和赫敏全拔走了，一个不剩，当时为了不时之需……”

哈利听到罗恩的话，心里猛地一沉。他向德拉科迈出一大步：“毒牙？你要毒牙干什么？”哈利见到德拉科依然不肯回答，就又向前走了一步：“难道你对我一丝信任都不剩了吗？当初约好了战争结束后我们就公开，你还向我保证……”

“我没有不相信你！”

德拉科突然低吼起来，他抬起头，向哈利一步一步地走来：“我比任何人都想见你，可是我……我……我害怕被你看见。”

他在哈利的面前停下，在哈利手中魔杖的照明下，脸上的面具显得越发狰狞。

“我是逃出来的，因为我父母不让我回来。”德拉科盯着哈利的双眼，他缓缓抬起手，覆在半张面具上，“他们害怕我来找你，恳求过我，威逼过我，最后无计可施，只能将我关起来。可是他们两个人已经快要疯了，卢修斯的魔咒越来越弱，最后被我逃了出来……”

哈利愣了：“他们知道了？如果只是反对我们，他们何必……”

德拉科摇摇头，他手指用力，握住面具从脸上摘了下来。吸气声在密室里响起，哈利颤抖着抬起手，想要抚摸上德拉科的脸，可手指伸到半空中时，却不敢再向前探去。

德拉科的左侧脸边仿佛被烧伤一般，从额头到耳垂处，留下一大块坑坑洼洼的可怕疤痕。就连赫敏都忍不住低呼起来：”这是你父母弄得？“

“不是，都不是。”德拉科立刻否认，“他们只是想救我。”

他抬起手握住哈利的手指，却又缓缓放开。嘴里说出来的话语，让这原本就阴冷的密室骤然变得更加刺骨。

“哈利，我是第八个魂器。”

德拉科在马尔福庄园里否认哈利的事情，不知为何，被伏地魔看进了眼里。

无论男孩再怎样精通于大脑封闭术，可都承受不住无尽的钻心咒折磨，更何况伏地魔对着奄奄一息的德拉科，威胁他要杀掉卢修斯和纳西莎。

恐惧和虚弱让伏地魔最终得逞，看到了金发男孩心底最深处的秘密。

“哦，很有趣。”伏地魔冷漠地打量着趴在地上哀求的卢修斯，“放心，我不会杀你们，没有你过去的衷心，我也走不到这一步。”

他低头，把玩着手上的老魔杖。

“正相反，我要交给德拉科一项伟大而荣耀的任务，让他成为我最重要的人。”伏地魔看了一眼躺在地上快要断气的德拉科，“高兴一点，卢修斯，这难道不是你这么多年以来最梦寐以求的时刻吗？”

“他在你开始摧毁他的魂器的时候，就有了新的主意，直到他发现了我的秘密，知道我就是那个完美的人选。”

德拉科重新握住哈利颤抖不已的手，把哈利的手掌贴在自己的胸膛上。

“我身体里的那片灵魂，非常小，除了制作魂器时在我脸上留下的疤痕之外，我没有任何感觉，甚至感知不到他的思想。但这是他最后一个复活的机会，只有他最忠心的几个食死徒知道这件事情，可讽刺的是，那几个人在最终一战的时候，全部死亡。”

德拉科扯起一个讥讽而难看的笑容。

“只要没有人来复活他，我就只是一个容器。我父母害怕我是魂器的事情还有其他人知道，害怕我被魔法部抓起来，所以等神秘人死的那一刻，他们就逼着我离开了霍格沃茨，一路逃到了国外。”

“那你……”哈利脑中一片空白，甚至不知道自己问了什么问题。

“我想你，哈利，我想见你。我不想当罪人，我不想苟活在深山里一辈子当一个逃犯……可是……”

德拉科闭上眼，再睁开时，眼底里只剩一片晦暗。

“伏地魔把我做成魂器的时候，另外下了一个强大的保护诅咒。没有任何人能杀死我，无论是咒语还是利器，但有四个人是例外。”

他抬起眼，灰色的双眸凝视着哈利。

“卢修斯，纳西莎，我自己……”

德拉科看见哈利的脸色越来越苍白。

“还有你。”

长久的寂静。

密室里没有一个人敢出声，赫敏甚至死死地捂住了自己的嘴，害怕自己会忍不住尖叫起来。罗恩瞪大了眼睛，却什么话都说不出来。

德拉科依旧握着哈利的手，哈利整个人停顿在那里，一动不动，仿佛要在那里站到天荒地老一样。

“你害怕吗，德拉科？”哈利突然开口，他神情怪异，似乎在隐忍着什么，脸上的表情深深地扭曲着。

“我当然怕，我可不是你。”

德拉科苦笑一声，感觉到哈利放在他胸膛上的手掌突然紧紧握拳，用力地抓住了他的衣服。

“逃，德拉科。”哈利说，“我和你一起逃走。”

——TBC——


	3. 我带着你一起逃走

临走前哈利征用了赫敏的串珠小包，她一直带在身上，里面的东西似乎也没有收拾过。哈利从里面召唤出来他们曾经用过的帐篷，用清洁咒清理后，他在森林中间的空地上挥舞着魔杖把帐篷搭起来。

他们逃到北方的森林里，这里干燥而阴冷，夜里会刮起呼呼作响的寒风。哈利在帐篷里烧起了火炉，赫敏包里的食物足够他们支撑一段时间，床铺清洁过后也变得暖烘烘的。

德拉科在离开霍格沃茨后就一直保持着沉默，他逃了两年，对环境早已不讲究。晚饭吃的是哈利放在罐头里煮的豆子搭配面包，吃完饭后哈利一挥魔杖清理了所有物品，然后和德拉科一起躺在床铺上。

他们一路上并没有怎么交谈，德拉科不说话，哈利不知道该从何说起。德拉科的事情他还没有消化完，脑子里一团浆糊，就连逃跑也是头脑一热之下做出来的决定。他躺在床上，隐隐地觉得伤疤刺痛，可手指摸上去时又发现是自己的幻觉。

“伤疤又开始疼了？”德拉科见到他的动作，连忙向后挪动，离哈利远一点。

“不是。”哈利一把抓住德拉科的衣服，不让他离开。“是我的错觉。”

也许痛的是他对伏地魔的恨意。哈利不曾觉得自己恨伏地魔，虽然会有细小而短暂的恨意，恨伏地魔杀了自己的父母，恨贝拉害死了小天狼星，但他最终都没有让恨意占据自己的身体。可如今哈利深深的恨着，他甚至不想阻拦，想任由那股寒意生长发酵，充斥自己的全身。

他恨伏地魔，更恨伏地魔的死。德拉科身上的魔咒成了死局，要么一辈子当伏地魔的魂器，要么被他的至亲至爱所杀死，而他们甚至连泄恨的仇人都找不到。

他恨魔法部，更恨自己的无能为力。甚至就他连打败伏地魔也是在邓布利多的引导下一步一步完成的，除了自己的勇气，哈利心想，他并没有做什么。

“不要想了。”德拉科拉开哈利的手指，手掌抚着哈利的脑袋。哈利扭头看他，德拉科面容憔悴，面具早已被摘下，脸上的伤疤被德拉科的金发遮掩起来。哈利伸手想要拨开那处的头发，德拉科抓住他的手，放在自己的胸前。

“会有解决办法的。”德拉科亲亲他的额头，“睡吧。”

他们在森林里度过了三四天，赫敏送来的猫头鹰传来消息，说魔法部认为德拉科掳走了哈利，现在已经增派了搜捕的人手。哈利把帐篷重新拆开收纳，藏进赫敏的魔法口袋里。

“我们去哪里？”哈利问。

“听你的。”德拉科看着他，“你不是这方面的专家吗？”

哈利笑着，握住德拉科的手，带他幻影移形到海边礁石上的山洞里。他们在山洞里停留了三天后，再次转移阵地。途中用因为没有了食物不得不到附近的村落里购买，却不小心触发了魔法部放置的警报，差一点点就被赶来的傲罗们抓到。

最后救了他们的还是哈利的隐形衣，哈利和德拉科幻影移形到另一处森林里时，却发现自己买的食物在逃跑的过程中掉落了一半。

“不能再这样继续下去。”哈利抱着手，“要么离开英国，要么只能主动出击。”他看向德拉科，“你父母一定会寻求解决方法……”

“若是有方法，我这个时候就不会在这里了，何况，你不能让他们看见。”德拉科站在边上，平静地说。

“为什么？”哈利还没有反应过来。

“他们会杀了你，确保我的安全。”

哈利愣了一下，又立刻回到自己的思索中。他在树林间烦躁地踱步：“可是如果连你父母都找不到答案的事情，还能有谁知道……”

他突然停下脚步，回头看向德拉科：“邓布利多，我们去找邓布利多的画像求助！”

德拉科对于回到霍格沃茨依然没有异议，他安静而沉默，只是跟着哈利任由哈利指挥。他们披着隐形衣幻影移形到霍格莫德村里，然后在警报响起的时候迅速躲进猪头酒吧里。

“是谁？”猪头酒吧的老板阿不福思骂骂咧咧的从吧台后面钻出来，“谁那么大的胆子钻到我这里来？”

“是我！”哈利立刻从隐形衣下面出来，“我需要去见邓布利多的画像，希望你能帮我这个忙。”他摆摆头，示意着那副画像后方的密道。

阿不福思疑惑地看看外面被警报召唤而来的傲罗，再眯着眼打量了一下哈利。

“算了，你小子出来就没有过好事。”他粗喘着气，转身就向后走去，“没有下次！”

哈利摸到德拉科的手，拉着他跟在阿不福思身后，向阿利安娜的画像走去。

阿不福思揣着手，似笑非笑地看着哈利在打开的画像前磨蹭半天，才慢吞吞地爬进地道里。

“谢谢。”哈利在关上画像之前，对阿不福思说。

“少听他的话，我的哥哥又不是什么好人。”阿不福思不屑地哼了一声，关上了画像。

德拉科取下隐形衣，和哈利一前一后走在密道里。德拉科手里拿的是纳西莎的魔杖，不知道是有意还是无意，他妈妈并没有从他手中收回自己的魔杖。魔杖顶端的莹光照亮他们的周围，看不清远处的密道，仿佛这是一条无尽头的路途。德拉科牵着哈利的手摸索地向前走去，直到看见出口处的光亮时，才突然停下脚步。

“怎么了？”哈利好奇的抬头看他。

德拉科站在那里，他摇摇头，没有回答也没有回头，而是继续向前走去。他们爬出密道，看到的是被厉火烧成废墟的有求必应室。据说教授们还在试图修复这里，可是还尚未成功。

哈利有些怀念地环顾着有求必应室，德拉科却似乎不愿停留在这里。

“抱歉，我不太喜欢这个地方。”德拉科说。

哈利愣了愣，突然想起德拉科在这里做过的事情，那时候他们已经在恋爱，德拉科却为了卢修斯不得不假装服从伏地魔的命令。

“我们走吧。”哈利摇摇头，给两个人重新披上了隐形衣。他们一路避开走廊里的学生，看到麦格校长不知道被谁喊去，匆匆地朝学校大门口走去。哈利和德拉科趁没人注意的时候，暗自走到校长办公室门前。

“邓布利多。”哈利喊出密令，凤凰雕像旋转而起，露出旋转阶梯。哈利和德拉科一起站在台阶上，不一会儿，见到了校长办公室的门洞。

邓布利多的画像仍旧在打盹，哈利摘下隐形衣，抬着头打招呼：“校长好。”

一声落下，惊起了无数水花，墙上的历代校长画像们，除了斯内普之外，都纷纷被惊扰起来。

“谁叫我……”

“这不是救世主吗……”

“你找哪个校长？”

“啊，那，那不是正在被通缉的……我昨天刚听到其他画像在讨论……”

“你才知道？前几天睡成了猪吧？”

哈利连忙道歉：“对不起，我找的是邓布利多。”

其他画像失望地唉声叹气，又重新一个个安静下来。斯内普讥笑一声，视线在德拉科戴着面具的脸上扫过一眼，垂下眼帘沉默不语。

“邓布利多校长，德拉科需要您的帮助。”哈利对着邓布利多的画像说，“他被伏地魔做成了第八个魂器，我们不知道该怎么办。”

其他画像窃窃私语着，却谁也没大声说话。老校长睁开眯着的眼睛，他向下方看过来，眼神温和地扫过哈利和德拉科，说：“抱歉，哈利，我想我也无能为力。”

哈利心里一紧，他手里捏着德拉科的魔杖：“没有任何解决方法吗？”

“答案只有一个，哈利，就是你也知道的那一个。”

“不可能，德拉科他……他体内的灵魂很脆弱，除了……除了摧毁之外，一定有别的方法！”

邓布利多没有说话，他只是平静地看着哈利，沉默之下，叹了口气：“我很抱歉，孩子，但我已经没有更多的可以告诉你们的。而且，你要相信，你已经不需要我这个老人家无聊的建议。”

哈利心里的恐慌终于被硬生生地拔出来，他回头看向德拉科，却惊讶的发现德拉科正抬着头看向别处。哈利顺着德拉科的视线一路向上看去，最后见到架子上的分院帽。

麦格校长被袭击，巨蛇毒牙，分院帽，宝剑……

“你早就知道了？”哈利盯着德拉科，他的声音开始颤抖，“你来霍格沃茨……是为了见邓布利多？”

“对不起，哈利。”德拉科低下头看着哈利，“能再见到你，我很开心。”

德拉科突然举起魔杖召唤来分院帽，然后趁哈利还没缓过神来的时候，就冲到打开的窗户边。

“扫把飞来！”德拉科高举魔杖对着空中大喊，他爬出窗外，扶着墙站在外面的屋顶上。不一会儿，一把飞天扫把朝他远远地飞来。

哈利终于明白德拉科要干什么，他一跃而起，冲到窗户边，却只来得及见到德拉科骑在扫把上的背影。哈利立刻召唤来第二把飞天扫把，向德拉科迅速追去。

德拉科飞向学校外面，就看到地面上有无数傲罗正跟着麦格校长向学校里走来。他马上控制扫把改变方向，转而向后方的禁林飞去。

“德拉科！你给我停下！”哈利俯下身子加速，他的余光扫过地面，似乎见到赫敏和罗恩正混在傲罗里一起走进校园。很快就有人发现德拉科和哈利在天上的踪迹，傲罗们纷纷抬头，朝着他们的方向追来。

哈利顾不上他们，继续加速地跟在德拉科的身后。很快他们就飞到了禁林里，树林里枝叶丛生不利于飞行，德拉科不得不跳下扫把，滚了几圈后抓着分院帽继续向远处跑去。

“你给我站住！”哈利敏捷地控制着扫把，躲过树枝飞到德拉科身边一下子跳下来将他扑倒在地。“自杀算什么英雄？你这个懦夫！”哈利一拳打在德拉科脸上，打落了他脸上的面具。德拉科翻滚躲开，跳起来跑到远处。

“我不要当英雄！我就是个懦夫！”他沙哑地吼着，“可我也不想当个叛徒！”

德拉科紧紧抓着手里的分院帽，脸上的表情泫然欲泣：“我感到恶心，我对自己感到恶心。我能说服自己做那些肮脏事是为了做戏，我能说服自己脸毁了也没关系，但我受不了自己身上有那个人的灵魂……”他抬起头，悲伤地看着哈利，“我甚至不敢再面对你……可是我又舍不得你……”

“可是你根本死不了。”哈利跪在地上，气急败坏地笑起来，“你拿着分院帽根本没用，你不是格兰芬多，你是个想要自杀的懦夫，你根本拿不到格兰芬多宝剑！”

德拉科低头朝自己手上看去，他捏着软踏踏的分院帽，试图用咒语召唤出宝剑。可他是不是格兰芬多，他无论用什么咒语都不可能变出格兰芬多宝剑。他是个斯莱特林，是个精于算计，自私自利的斯莱特林，他永远拿不到格兰芬多宝剑，也没有哈利那样的勇气去反抗一切。

“但是你可以。”德拉科突然抬起头，他快步走到哈利面前，把分院帽硬塞到他的手里。“你可以，哈利，你是能拿出格兰芬多宝剑的人。”

“你疯了？！”哈利睁大了眼睛，急切地想要甩开分院帽，却被德拉科死死的抓住手。

“也许我早就疯了，也许这是我最清醒的时刻。”德拉科跪在被枯叶覆盖的地上，“哈利，你是要打败神秘人的人，放走我，才是最大的错误。”

“为了错误就要让我杀死你？”哈利大叫起来。

“不是杀死我。”德拉科捧住他的脸，“是我选择我自己的死亡。”他温柔地看着哈利，灰蓝色的瞳孔在林间昏暗的光线下显得愈发幽深，“邓布利多跟我说了所有大战的细节，就像他一样，就像你一样，是我自己选择的结果。”

他拉住哈利的手，缓缓压在分院帽上，“你杀死的是神秘人，是伏……伏地魔。”德拉科哽了一下，“你是勇敢的格兰芬多，你是我的哈利·波特，你是魔法界的救世主，你不能忘记你的使命。”

“伏地魔已经死了。”哈利闭上眼，他在德拉科的安抚下平静下来，却又痛恨自己的本能和理智。因为他手里摸到了锋利而坚硬的物品，他不用看也知道是什么——格兰芬多宝剑，上面雕刻着繁复而华丽的花纹，中间镶着一块血红色的红宝石。

“是的，很快了，很快他就死了，令人痛快的，彻彻底底的，真正的死亡。”

德拉科握住哈利的手，他们一起从分院帽里抽出格兰芬多宝剑。银色的剑锋反射着凌冽的白光，德拉科把剑柄塞进哈利的手中，让哈利握紧。

“杀死我吧，哈利。”

这将是一切灾难的结束，也是他唯一的结局，是他必须踏上的唯一道路。他只有走完这条路，才能真正无愧地爱着眼前的黑发男人。

不知道过了多久，他们耳边传来远处脚步的声音，时间已经所剩无几，哈利终于冷静下来，他盯着德拉科的双眼，眼中绿色的双眸突然变得冷淡而漠然。

看起来甚至像是没有任何感情。

“好。”

哈利开口说道。

林间枝叶抖动的声音越来越近，想必傲罗的大部队即将追到此处。

他们一起从地上爬起来站直，哈利后退三步，双手艰难地举起手中的宝剑。银色的宝剑锋利逼人，尖锐的剑尖顶在德拉科的胸膛上。

“疼吗？”德拉科突然问道。

哈利愣了一秒，脸上冷漠的神情险些要绷不住，他想起来自己似乎也曾经问过这个孩子气的问题，他说：“不疼，只是一瞬间的事情。”

“好。”德拉科扯起嘴角，露出一个难看的笑容，“看来我不需要害怕。”

他低头看看胸膛上的剑，再抬头看着哈利的双眼。这一刻他突然明白，伏地魔是错的。能死在哈利的手里，对他来说其实是一种幸福。离开前的最后一眼看到的是自己爱人的面容，好像也没有什么遗憾要谈。

“我爱你，哈利。”德拉科说。

“我恨你，马尔福，我会恨你直到我死亡。”哈利盯着他的双眼，咬牙切齿地说。

“那很可惜。”德拉科微笑着，“但这样也不错。”

耳边传来呼喊声，哈利回头，远远地看到赫敏和罗恩冲在最前面。禁林里光线阴暗，直到靠近后，赫敏才看清前方到底在发生什么事情。

“哈利！不要！我们还可以再想办法！”

可是哈利仿佛其他人都不存在一样，他漠然回头，双手紧握剑柄，剑刃上的雕刻的文字静静流淌着光芒。哈利用力一捅，锋利的剑刃闷声一下，插进了德拉科的胸膛。

四周响起惊呼的声音，所有人瞬间停下了前进，没有人敢再靠近一步，也没有人敢再发出任何声音。他们听见一声仿佛远在天际的沙哑嘶吼声，可清醒过来后，所有人却都觉得那可能是自己的幻听。

宝剑埋入德拉科的胸膛，他站在那里，看起来毫无动静。哈利倏地松开手，上前将他抱住。他紧贴着德拉科的身体，此刻哈利才发现，德拉科的全身都在发抖。

“我骗你的，我爱你，德拉科我爱你……”

哈利慌乱地吻上他的唇，德拉科虚弱地微笑，在他怀中变得越来越重，逐渐失去力气地向地上坠去。德拉科颤抖着抬起手臂想抱住哈利的肩膀，却无能为力的只能靠在哈利怀中渐渐向下滑落。

“该……该死的波特，你的确骗了我，咳……这真……真他梅林的……咳，痛……”

宝剑还插在德拉科的胸膛上，哈利支撑着他瘫软的身体，让德拉科缓缓地躺到地上。哈利不停地吻着德拉科的唇，眼中的泪水打湿在德拉科试图扯起微笑的脸上。哈利亲吻着，双手捧住德拉科的脸颊，嘴里不停地低声述说着“我爱你”三个字，可手掌下的肌肤却依然无可奈何地逐渐冰冷。

“不……不难过，不哭……你不哭……”

空洞的声音从德拉科的喉咙里发出，沙哑的字眼在禁林中逐渐沉入黑暗。他慢慢地抬起手，可颤抖的手指在快要抚上哈利脸颊的那一刻，就重重地摔落下来。

德拉科半张着眼，手指一动也不动，冰冷而寂静地躺在地上。

——TBC——


	4. 插在他胸口上的剑

再睁开眼时，德拉科看到一片明亮的白色。

他第一个反应是胸口不觉得疼了，德拉科抬起手摸摸自己的前胸，那里完好无损，没有被剑插出来的大洞。他又下意识摸摸自己的左脸颊，似乎也没有摸到疤痕。

他爬起来站直，低头看看赤裸的自己，身上就逐渐浮显出了衣服。是霍格沃茨的校服，德拉科抬起手，袍子的内衬露出来，看到了斯莱特林的墨绿色。他继续打量四周，周围是浓密的白雾，就连脚下似乎也是踩着雾的，可是他伸出手时，却感觉不到湿气。

德拉科抬脚向前走去，他到处张望，感觉雾气在散去，可白雾的背后，又好像是什么都没有。他走了一会儿，就感觉到自己的小腿碰到了东西。德拉科后退几步，低头向下看去，看到一个白色的箱子。德拉科向箱子里探头看去，却见到一团血肉模糊的玩意儿。

血腥而狰狞，甚至连一块完整的肉都不是，德拉科吓得连忙退开一段距离，他甚至连去探究的心思都没有，迅速转身就向另一个方向走去。

他感觉眼前越来越开阔，可与其说是雾气在散开，不如说是雾气开始凝聚，这个地方开阔而明亮，似乎看不到边际。雾气渐渐凝聚出显眼的轮廓，像是……像是一座庄园。

德拉科的脚下也出现了路，他沿着弯曲的小路向前走去，越过几道门，然后就听到一声熟悉的声音。

“孩子，你来了？”

德拉科猛地转头，就看见邓布利多坐在一张大到夸张的餐桌前，上面堆满了……糖果？

邓布利多笑着挥挥手：“随便坐。”

老校长和德拉科在校长办公室里看到的副画像上一样，他身上穿着银白色的长袍，半月形的眼镜架在鼻梁上。德拉科茫然地看看邓布利多指着的位置，那里什么也没有，但他依旧走了过去，等他站在餐桌边的时候，身后就突然出现了一张椅子。

“坐吧。”邓布利多没有解释，而是把注意力转回到自己手里的杯子里，不知道在研究什么。

德拉科看看桌上堆成山的糖果，他好奇地伸手想去摸，却被邓布利多突然喊住：“噢，亲爱的，如果我是你，我大概不会吃这里的东西。”

德拉科猛地收回手，他不知为何有些窘迫：“我不是……对不起。”

“不，我不是那个意思……”邓布利多笑起来，“很高兴见到你，德拉科。”

“我也是……”德拉科依旧有些无措，“请问这是什么地方？”他问完又想了想，“是您说过的……哈利也来过的地方吗？”

“是也不是。”邓布利多眯着眼说，“你和哈利的情况有些不一样，我说过，哈利那是因为伏地魔身体里有他的血……”

“我明白。”德拉科再次抬头看看这个地方，“那我是死了吗？”

“嗯……算是吧。”邓布利多放下他手里的杯子，从自己的位置里站起来，“陪我走一走，好孩子。”

他们像是穿过了一条走廊，德拉科跟在邓布利多的身边，这里的建筑高耸威严，德拉科试图触摸白色墙壁，手指却什么也没摸到，而是直接穿进墙里。他吓得立刻收回手，背在身后什么也不敢再碰。

“你觉得这里像什么地方？”邓布利多笑眯眯地看着他。

“像……马尔福庄园。”德拉科回答，“可是这里很明亮，也不寒冷，也有点像霍格沃茨。”

“很有趣的答案。”邓布利多回过头，继续向前走去。

“我这是要去哪里吗？”德拉科好奇地问。

“噢不，只是陪我四处走走，糖吃多了容易难受。”邓布利多笑了一下，“德拉科，你是一个勇敢的孩子，你做得很好。”

“我……”德拉科低下头， “我不是，我只是……”他想了想，“我只是不想让哈利失望。”他抬头看着邓布利多，“我已经做了太多让他失望的事情。”

“这个倒是需要他自己来判断，我只能说，你应该相信他。”邓布利多说，“勇敢有很多种，并不是只有格兰芬多式的勇气才能被称为勇敢。”

德拉科一言不发，走了一小段路后才说：“希望哈利能忘了我。”

“那可能需要一个强大的遗忘咒。”邓布利多打趣道，他突然停下脚步，“接受挚爱之人的死亡比面对自己的死亡要更加艰难，更何况你……”

“也许我可以回去陪他？”德拉科突然说，“你看霍格沃茨里的那些幽灵……”

“噢，孩子，我倒劝你不要选择成为幽灵，那是另一个世界，你不一定会喜欢。”

邓布利多转身，坐在一张凭空出现的白色长凳上。德拉科不知道接下去会发生什么，此刻只能跟在邓布利多的身边，和他一样坐在长凳上。

“我们是要等什么人吗？”德拉科问，“等接我走的人？”

“不是，孩子，只是在这里休息一下。”邓布利多摇头，“硬要说在等什么的话，我们在等一个奇迹。”他对德拉科眨了眨眼，“你相信奇迹吗？”

“奇迹？”德拉科想了一下，“以前不相信，但认识哈利之后，应该没哪个人会不信奇迹吧？例如现在，我正坐着和您说话。”

邓布利多笑呵呵地说：“哈利？确实，他是个奇迹，或者应该说，那是爱的奇迹。”

“爱？您指的是……”德拉科想起哈利的故事，“母爱？”

“是的。”邓布利多看着德拉科，“但爱可以分成很多种，无论是什么爱，你都应该相信它的力量。”

德拉科似懂非懂，看着老校长不知从哪里又掏出一块糖果愉快地丢进嘴里。他看着看着，突然觉得眼前被白雾笼罩，恍惚之间，德拉科的耳边掠过一声悠长的鸟鸣。

禁林里没有一个人敢发出声音，偌大的森林里，只剩下藏匿在枯叶下的动物和小精灵发出的细微动静。

巨大的惊吓过后，赫敏才敢堪堪踏出一步，她看到远处的哈利似乎没有任何反应，便又靠近了几步。

“哈利……”赫敏的声音也是颤抖的，“你……”

她不知道应该说什么，甚至不知道自己应不应该说话。她觉得自己脑袋里读了那么多年的书此刻都成了废纸，她见过死亡也见过战争，却从没面临过这样的场景。

“赫敏，你来了……”哈利茫然抬起头，见到她又立刻回头看向躺在地上的金发男人，“来帮我……来帮我个忙。”

他慌慌张张地握住格兰芬多宝剑就要从德拉科的身体里拔出来。

“哈利！哈利……”赫敏大惊失色地立刻跑过去，跪在地上想阻止他，“你要干什么？”

“帮我……帮我念愈合咒！”哈利不顾她的阻拦，想继续拔剑。

“哈利！他已经死了！”赫敏对他大喊，“你最好不要……”

“没有，他没有死！我知道的，邓布利多说要相信我自己，德拉科是主动求死的，他不会死，死的是伏地魔的灵魂！”

哈利推开赫敏的手，他满脸泪水，看不清脸上的表情。赫敏来不及阻止，就见到哈利抓住宝剑，一下子把剑从德拉科的身体里拔出来。

深红色的鲜血从伤口里涌出，赫敏立刻拔出魔杖对伤口念止血咒和愈合咒，可血是止住了，伤口却没有任何愈合的迹象。

“怎么回事？”哈利双手颤抖，他也在不停地对德拉科的伤口念愈合咒，却一样没有效果。

赫敏四处张望，最终她看到被哈利丢弃在一边的格兰芬多宝剑。

“哈利，是毒液，宝剑沾过蛇怪的毒液，造成的伤口一般愈合咒无法治愈。”

赫敏的话音落下，在这一刻，哈利脸上才终于现出真正的绝望，他双眼失神，呆呆地看向赫敏，却又像是没听懂她的话一样。

也许他注定要失去所有爱的人。

哈利的脑子里突然闯进这么一句话，他全身激灵，猛然扑到德拉科的身上继续念各种他知道的治愈魔咒。赫敏试图拦住他，就连远处的罗恩也终于反应过来，跑到哈利的身边和赫敏一起想把哈利拉离德拉科的身边。

“不可以……不可以……他不能走，我不允许他走……”

哈利挣脱开罗恩的手，再次向德拉科的身上扑去。罗恩和赫敏不得不重新上前把他拉住，他们已经很久没见过哈利这样崩溃的样子，赫敏害怕地哭着，却知道和哈利比起，自己这点泪花什么也不是。

就在这时，一阵悠扬的歌声传来，除了哈利以外，所有人纷纷抬头。歌声优美而缥缈，空灵而遥远，仿佛不存在于这世间。所有听到歌声的人都奇妙的平静下来，似乎不再有任何恐惧。

赫敏抬起头寻找歌声的来源，没多久之后，她惊喜地拍着哈利的肩膀：“哈利，快看！是凤凰！”

哈利这才抬起头，他平静了不少，抬头看见天边飞来一只火红色的巨鸟。歌声随着凤凰的靠近越来越大，哈利不再恐惧，不再悲伤，他似乎变得清醒一些，见到凤凰在头顶回旋一圈，落在了他的肩膀上。

“福克斯？”

凤凰没有理他，自从邓布利多逝世后就没有人再见过那只凤凰，哈利已经记不太清福克斯的长相。巨鸟在他的肩膀上踩了几下，就伸长了脑袋，低头靠近德拉科胸膛上的伤口处，不一会儿，从它的眼中缓缓流下几滴珍珠般的眼泪。

晶莹的泪水滴落在伤口上，黑色的伤口开始缓缓愈合，最终消失不见。可哈利依然不敢松懈，他紧紧抓着德拉科的手，焦急地等待着，直到他终于感受到手中的温度缓慢地升高。再过了一会儿，躺在地上的人突然深深地吸了一口气，然后剧烈地咳起嗽来。

“德拉科！“哈利立刻扑上去。德拉科闭着眼猛烈地咳着，他抬手按在自己的胸膛上，一边咳嗽一边叫起来：“痛……咳，真他梅林的痛……咳咳……”

直到咳嗽好不容易平缓下来，德拉科才慢慢地睁开眼。

“哈利？”德拉科呆呆地看着眼前的人。哈利脸上满是污迹，已经分不清他们两个人到底谁比谁更狼狈。德拉科终于反应过来发生了什么事，可见到哈利的样子，他最后却扑哧一声笑了出来。

“疤头，你是刚在泥坑里打了个滚吗？”

“该死的马尔福，你自己也是个疤头！”

哈利猛地扑进他的怀里，把刚坐起来的德拉科重新撞倒在地。他们两个人抱在一起躺在地上，久久的不肯起来。

德拉科在圣芒戈里住了三天，等确认他身体无误准备出院时，金斯莱亲自带着傲罗堵在圣芒戈的门口。

“金斯莱。”哈利大步上前，挡在德拉科的身前，“事情我已经交代过了……”

金斯莱正要开口之时，德拉科却从后面拦下哈利，把他拉到自己的身边。

“没事的哈利，不用担心。”德拉科安抚着哈利，自己走到金斯莱面前，“我跟你走。”

金斯莱面无表情的点点头，他沉吟几秒，又问道：“你的父母……”

“事情谈清楚之后我会联系他们，你大可以放心。”德拉科看着他，“我们斯莱特林有斯莱特林的高傲，他们会回来的。”

等春暖花开时，关于马尔福一家的审判终于结束。功过相抵，更何况德拉科·马尔福已经死过一次。魔法部只是没收了一些黑魔法物品，除此之外，对马尔福一家的通缉和查封全部撤销。

只是卢修斯和纳西莎在被人带回到英国时，早已神志不清，就连自己身上的魔法也无法控制。纳西莎见到德拉科的时候当场就尖叫起来，她靠在德拉科的怀里嚎啕大哭，直到最后沉沉地昏了过去。

马尔福夫妇被送进了圣芒戈医院治疗修养，而德拉科则跟着哈利回到了格里莫广场12号。

他早已恢复健康，只是脸上的疤痕无法根除，在左侧脸颊靠近发际线的位置上依然留下淡淡的伤疤。德拉科没有继续戴面具，他的长发已经过肩，用浅色的橡皮筋在脑后扎成一束，额前垂下的刘海恰到好处地遮住了伤疤。

他对自己的面容依然有些介怀，哈利却完全不当回事。

“这样才好，以后你就没资格骂我疤头了。”哈利笑起来，把德拉科为数不多的行礼用魔杖送上楼梯，“马尔福庄园已经还给你们，你要住回去吗？”

德拉科摇摇头，庄园里发生过太多可怕的事情，已经不再是他的家。

“我打算把那里拆掉。”他说，“重新找一个地方修建马尔福庄园，等我父母康复后住进去。”他看看哈利，“只是在短期之内，卢修斯可能不太想见你……”德拉科有些窘迫。

哈利无所谓地摇摇头，他决定和德拉科谈恋爱的时候，就没有幻想过要和卢修斯相处融洽。

“你以后有什么打算？”哈利问，“我考虑了很久，虽然魔法部那帮人很讨厌，但我还是想继续当傲罗。因为只有当傲罗，才能阻止第二个像伏地魔这样恶心的人出现。”

德拉科看着哈利，安静地沉思着。他曾经幻想过很多种未来，也曾经认为自己的人生到此为止，可如今他却只有一个想法。

“我想回霍格沃茨。”

“什么？”哈利惊讶地看过来。

“我想回去读八年级，把N.E.W.T.考完。”德拉科说，“至少从霍格沃茨毕业。”

他原以为自己对霍格沃茨没什么感情，可在流离失所的那段日子里，自己脑子里怀念的全是在学校里的日子。霍格沃茨让他成长，让他遇到了哈利，同时也让他得到了新生。

哈利盯着德拉科看了半天，最后点头同意：“这样也不错。”他低头想想，

“记得去跟邓布利多道谢。”

“邓布利多？”德拉科疑惑地看他。

“那只凤凰，你忘了吗？”

“凤凰？当然不会忘。”德拉科依然不懂哈利的意思，“可邓布利多跟我说是奇迹……就是在我脑子里面时候。”

“奇迹？”哈利笑了一下，“也可以这么说，不过赫敏告诉我，只有邓布利多家的人才能召唤凤凰。”

德拉科愣了一下：“可是邓布利多他……”他想了想，没有说完后半句话。

“就当是奇迹吧，事实不重要。”哈利笑着说，“因为无论怎么解释，那都是奇迹。”

德拉科点点头，拉着哈利的手：“等我去霍格沃茨后，我肯定会去见邓布利多的画像一面的。”

“嗯。”哈利应声，随后又想起另一件事：“还有最重要的，回学校后不许给我去勾搭小学弟。”

德拉科听了哭笑不得，他把哈利的手覆在自己的伤疤上：“没人会看上这张脸的。”

“别这样说自己……”哈利突然一顿，又立刻捏住德拉科：“什么意思？有人看上你就接受了？”

“……我不是这个意思。”

德拉科无奈地把哈利拉进怀里，可哈利不吃他这一套，直接两手抓住德拉科巫师袍的衣领，假装生气地威胁他：“我可警告你，纳威留在霍格沃茨里当助教，你要是敢乱来，我可是马上就会知道。”

“隆巴顿？”德拉科这下是彻底傻眼，要是回到霍格沃茨里读书，他岂不是成了隆巴顿的学生。

德拉科心里正嘀咕着到底要不要回霍格沃茨读书，哈利看见他脸上微妙的表情，就幸灾乐祸地笑起来：“是的，纳威，谁让你以前欺负人家，他可不会包庇你。这就是小时候是个小混蛋，长大就要受到惩罚的结果……”

哈利嘴里说着威胁的话，德拉科倒是突然一笑，干脆低头堵住了怀中人的嘴。哈利紧贴着他的身体，手掌心正好抚在德拉科的胸口上。凤凰眼泪有强大的治愈能力，那里没有留下任何伤疤。

或者也可以说，那是爱的奇迹。

——FIN——


End file.
